


The Biggest Day

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Never leaving [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, Orphanage, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Castiel really wants to start their family.





	The Biggest Day

Dean and Castiel had been married for a year before Cas suggested adopting a kid.

"I don't know if I would be a good father," Dean explained.

"You helped take care of Sammy when he was little."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have my parents help, it would just be me!"

"And me," Cas comforted Dean, kissing him softly.

"Ok," Dean agreed.

"We're going to be dads!" Cas exclaimed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost half a year before they got approved to adopt. Every second of it was agony. Cas wanted a kid so badly and he knew Dean did too.

It was a Saturday when they went to the orphanage. They wanted a baby, someone who could grow up surrounded by love and affection. This was the fifth orphanage they had seen. All of the kids were beautiful but Castiel hadn't truly clicked with any of them.

"Welcome to Milton Academy, my name is Naomi." A woman greeted them at the door. She led them inside.

"I know you two are looking for babies so we will start on the second floor. The stairs are this way."

They followed Naomi down a long hallway filled with doors. As they were reaching the end, a woman came around the corner dragging a screaming boy about three years old. The woman stopped briefly to whisper something to Naomi, who nodded. Naomi turned to Cas and Dean, "I'm so sorry about this, Jack is new here and hasn't quite settled in," she leaned in closer, "His father was abusive and if there is anything that reminds him that he starts screaming."

Castiel knelt down besides the still screaming eyes. Jack's big eyes met Castiel's ocean blue ones and Jack promptly closed his mouth. Cas could see so much potential in this little boys eyes and he knew, he and Dean had to be Jack's dads.

Castiel stood up and whispered to Dean, "We have to adopt him." Dean agreed immediately.

"We would like to adopt Jack." Cas said forcefully. He loved that kid already and wasn't going anywhere without him.

"Are you sure? He can be quite a handful." Seeing the insistence in Cas and Dean's eyes, she lead them to her office to do the paperwork. Soon, they were the guardians of Jack.

They went to Jack's room. Jack looked up when they entered. Remembering that Jack frightened easily they spoke softly. 

"Hi Jack, I'm Castiel, that's Dean, remember us from the hallway, well we adopted you. You can come home with me and your other dad."

Jack's intelligent eyes assessed the situation than he spoke with a small "Ok." Cas and Dean's faces lit up. Making sure to show Jack that they weren't trying to hurt him, they wrapped him in a hug. They had their family and it wasn't going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
